Ultra Dark-Killer
, or simply Dark-Killer, is the primary villain in the pachinko game, Ultraman Taro: Revenge of the Dark. He also appears in various stage shows and events and most recently, Ultraman Festival 2017. In 2019, he makes his first on-screen appearance in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. History Ultraman Taro: Revenge of the Dark Dark-Killer was said to have been born from the grudge of various monsters and aliens destroyed by the Ultra Brothers, much like Grand King and Tyrant. However, unlike those two monsters, Dark-Killer was capable of reasoning and conversation. He harassed Taro by reviving several monsters to weaken him before covering the Earth with the Killer Plasma effect. Although he initially overpowered Taro in their duel, he was defeated when the Ultra Brothers, from Zoffy to Ace, appeared and merged with Taro to grant him his Super Taro form. Defeated by an Ultra Dynamite, Killer's eyes turned blue as he encounter a new emotion, brought on by Taro's self-sacrifice. Despite his defeat, Dark-Killer later returned, driven and revived by his hatred for Taro. At this time he learned to use the Killer Plasma attack to separate his body and create the Ultra Dark Killer Brothers, dark doppelgängers of the Ultra Brothers that assisted Taro in their last fight. He then attacked Ultraman Mebius and the real Ultra Brothers, but was driven off. Later he would appear and attack Ultraman Zero, but was once again defeated. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Ultra Dark-Killer has revived and teams up with Dark Lugiel and Etelgar to fight against the New Generation Heroes. He steals the light of Ultraman X and Ultraman Geed to create his minions Ultraman X Darkness and Ultraman Geed Darkness. Dark-Killer suddenly arrives through a portal chasing Ultraman Zero to Ayaka City, where Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio was training. He demanded that Zero hand her over, but he refuses, so Dark-Killer sends them both to his Dark-Killer Zone. Trivia *Voice Actor: Koichi Toshima *According to the official website, Ultra Dark-Killer "was once defeated by Ultraman Taro", suggesting that the Revenge of the Dark game is canon.https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character-darkness.php Data : A cluster of dark energy bullets. A varient of this allows them to move at their own will. **Combination: The Killer Clusters can combine into Ultra Dark-Killer. * : The twin Eye Slugger-like blades on his arms. They can be charged with an aura to inflict more damage. * : After charging energy into his Color Timer-like organ via his Protectors, Dark-Killer shoots a powerful energy ray. * : An attack similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. *Energy Punch: Ultra Dark-Killer can charge his body with dark energy to deliver a powerful punch. This was able to knock Taro several miles into space. *Force Field: Ultra Dark-Killer can create a force field that comes off the ground. *Energy Pulse: Ultra Dark-Killer can release a huge pulse of dark energy from his own body. * : Dark-Killer uses this to steal an Ultra's light and convert it to darkness. This is how he created Darkness clones of the New Generation Heroes.https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character-darkness.php **Clone creation: Ultra Dark-Killer can create evil versions of Killer Plasma victims. *Resurrection: Like Yapool, Ultra Dark-Killer is able to revive because of its hatred for Ultras. *Monster Graveyard Control: Ultra Dark-Killer can revive kaijus on Monster Graveyard *Energy Sphere: An energy sphere attack. *Energy Beam: A purple energy beam fired from his palm. *Dimensional Beam: Dark-Killer shoots beams from each of his palms, which send others to the upon contact. It is a dark dimension which saps away the energy of an Ultra. *Portal: Dark-Killer can travel through space via a purple portal. *Teleportation: Dark-Killer can simply disappear and reappear somewhere else. UDK Killer Cluster.png|Killer Cluster UDK Killer Cluster.gif|Killer Cluster (alt.) UDK Death Sluggers.gif|Death Slugger Dark Killer Shoot.gif|Dark Killer Shoot UDK Energy Punch.gif|Energy Punch Ultra_Dark-Killer_Force_Field.gif|Force Field DarkKillerBolt.gif|Energy Sphere DarkKillerRay.gif|Energy Beam DarkKillerDimensionBeam.gif|Dimensional Beam DarkKillerPortal.gif|Portal DarkKillerteleportiingaway.png|Teleport - Shadow= Dark Killer Shadow is Ultra Dark-Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's speed form. :;Powers and Weapons *Super Speed: Dark Killer Shadow can move fast. *Aura: Dark Killer Shadow can create an aura of energy in his own body to inflict damage on opponents. *Energy Punch: Dark Killer Shadow can release energy from punches to increase damage. Shadow.gif|Super Speed Dark_Killer_Shadow_Aura.gif|Aura Dark_Killer_Shadow_Punch.gif|Energy Punch - Might= Dark Killer Might is Ultra Dark-Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's strength form. :;Powers and Weapons *Strength: Dark Killer Might is very strong. *Energy Beam: Dark Killer Might can fire a red beam of energy from his hand. Dark_Killer_Might_Strength.gif|Strength Dark_Killer_Might_Energy_Beam.gif|Energy Beam - Delta= Dark Killer Delta is Ultra Dark-Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's final form. :;Powers and Weapons *Fireballs: Dark Killer Delta can summon fireballs to attack. *Barrier: Dark Killer Delta can summon a green barrier to defend from attacks. *Energy Beam: Dark Killer Delta can fire a gold beam of energy from both hands that is able to rival Zero's Final Ultimate Zero attack at full power. Delta_Fireballs.gif|Fireballs Delta_Barrier.gif|Barrier Delta_Energy_Beam.gif|Energy Beam }} Gallery UltraDarkKiller.jpg Ultra_Dark_Killer.jpg UltraDarkKillerRender2.png UltraDarkKillerRender.png UltraDarkKillerBlurry.jpg DarkKillerShadowMight.png|Dark Killers Shadow and Might Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes UltraDark-KiillerIntro2.png UltraDark-Killerintro1.png References id:UltraDarkKiller Category:Villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Kaiju Category:Kaijin